elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Mods: Space Core
公式には、'Fall of the Space Core, Vol. 1' というタイトルの Space Core (スペースコア) は Portal 2 (ウィキペディア日本語版のページ) の Personality Core である。 Valve による Skyrim を拡張するワールドクリエイターへの寄贈である。宇宙から真っ直ぐに落ちて監視塔に不時着した The Space Core は Portal 2 のときと同じようにただ宇宙について語る。拾うとMiscellaneous Item として分類される。この mod はValve と Bethesda Softworks による共同開発である。 ロケーション Steam Workshop でダウンロードすると、Whiterun の Western Watchtower と Fort Graymoor の間にある廃屋で見つかる。そこへはそのどちらかの監視塔または要塞へとファストトラベルができ、空から物体が落ちてくる光景を見ることができる。それを捕獲しようとそこ (破壊された建物内部) へ歩くと、火を放ちながら煙が出ている小屋の古びた暖炉のそばに不時着しているのが見つかる。発見するとすぐに宇宙に関することをつぶやく。 インストール この Mod でインストールされるファイルは portal2mod.esp と portal2mod.bsa の2つのファイルである。 インストールするには: * Steam を起動して "Steamワークショップ" のページにアクセス。 * その中から を選ぶ。 * 右下の「''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim を検索''」という名前の検索窓に「Space Core」と入力するか自分で探すなりして、Fall of the Space Core, Vol. 1 のページにアクセスする。通常のブラウザからこのリンクを辿ってもよい。 * このページの「サブスクライブ」ボタンをクリックして、ダウンロードの予約をする。 * Steam 経由で のランチャーを起動すると、'Fall of the Space Core, Vol. 1' がダウンロードされる。ここでSKSEの都合上、Wrye Bash や Nexus Mod Manager 経由で起動したい場合は一旦 "EXIT" でランチャーを終了して Wrye Bash を開いて普通に起動することもできる。 * BOSS にも登録されているので、他にもModを導入している場合はBOSSでロード順を調整することもできる。 互換性・対応状況 * BOSSにも対応済み。 日本語化 以下のサイトで日本語化パッチが公開されている。2012年6月24日 (日) 10:07 (UTC)の時点でバージョンは1.0であり、公式日本語版に合わせた翻訳パッチと、固有名詞を英語のままにした翻訳パッチの2種類がある。なお、"Space Core" が喋るセリフには元々字幕がないため翻訳文の字幕は表示されない。 * Fall of the Space Core Localization JPN 使用 ユーモアがあり、''Skyrim'' に合わないアイテムであり、 Skyrim スタイルの helmet に改良できる。Dovahcore Helmet はCollege of Winterhold の Midden にある Atronach Forge で作ることができる。これを作るには、(普段は Sigil Stone を置く) 台座の上に Space Core を置いて、用意されている "Offering box" というチェストに 2つの Moonstone Ore か1つの Refined Moonstone と Iron Helmet を入れる。にもかかわらず、目がなくてさらに小さい。 pullbar をアクティベートして、Forge の上に現れるヘルメットを待つ。ヘルメットは実際の Core の外観に似ている。 引用 "Space Core" は以下のようなメッセージを喋る。メッセージの字幕は用意されていない。 *''"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" - First thing heard from the Core when it is falling from space. *"Oh, I know, I know, I know, I know, I -- I know, wait, I know, I know, let's go to space." *"Space: best place! (Pants) All the time. No dragons, just space." *"Wait!" - When dropped from the player's Inventory. *"Ow!" - When droppod from or inserted into the player's Inventory. *"Ow! Help me, space cops! Space cops, help!" - When held by the player. *"Wanna go home..." - When inserted into the player's Inventory. *"Goin' to space. Goin' there. Can't wait, gotta go. Cannot wait. (Clears throat) Heh, heh." *"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey!" *"Wanna go home, wanna go home, wanna go home, wanna go home, wanna go home." *"Hey." - When held by the player. *"Oh (clears throat), hi. Hi, hi, hi, where we goin'? Where we goin'? Hey, lady, where we goin'?" - When held by the player. *"Goin' to space, gotta go! Can't wait, goin' there. Space. Going." *"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. I know, I know, I know. Wait, wait, wait, I know, wait, I know. I know, wait. Space." *"Ooh, ooh, play it cool, play cool. Space cops, here come the space cops!" *"Space. Trial. Of the system on trial, in space. Space system. On trial! GUILTY...of being in space! GO TO SPACE JAIL!" *"Space. Space. Gotta be in space!" *"Bop, ba da ba dop, bop, ba da badda bop. Ba da bup bop. Space." *"Lady, lady, where we goin'? Space? Yeah, let's go to space." *"Ba bup bup bup, ba da bup, space. Ba da bup bup." *"Not space, need to go to space." *"Dad, dad, I leveled up . (deep voice) That's nice, son. ("regular" voice) Dad, are you dragons? (deep voice) Yes, I am ALL the dragons. ("regular" voice) Hehe. Knew it!" *"Boop, boop, boop, boop. Lady, lady, let's go to space." *"Lady, I love space. Oh, I -- I, I know, spell it! Space: S, P... Ace! Space." *"Oh, I know, I know, I know, I know. Space. Heh, heh. Go to space." *"Space, space, wanna go to space. Yes, please, space. Space, space. Go to space." *"So -- so, where we goin'? Where we goin'? Hey, hey, where we goin'? We goin' to space?" *"Dragons, DRAGONS! Space, spa-- space, space! Meh, go to space." *"Space." *"Let's go. Eh, eh, eh! Let's go to space. Space?" *"Archery... hm. Smithing... hm. Don't need 'em. Yep, yep, goin' to space. Space, yeah. The only skill ya need." *"Hey, hey, level up Speech. Talk people... into going... to space. Ha, ha, plenty of room." *"(Humming) Space." *"Some people... call me space junk. Heh, heh, heh, space. Space. Me? I call me treasure." *"Boy, boy... Spaceborn! I am... SPACEBORN! As foretold! In space!" *"Love space. Need to go to space." *"Atmosphere. Uh, uh, black holes. Asteroids. Jupi-- Jupiter, the Big Dipper. THE BIG DIPPER!" *"Space court. Appearing in space. J-- Judge space, sun presiding. BAM, guilty...of being in space! I'm in space." *"AH! Goin' to space, goin' there. Family. Gotta go, space. Going. *"Hey, lady, hey, hey, hey, lady, HEY! Hey, hey, hey! HEY, LADY! Lady, goin' to space." *"Wait (clears throat), wait, level up... go to space." *"Better buy a telescope. Wanna see me? Buy a telescope. Gonna be in space." *"Dad! I'm in space. (deep voice) I'm proud of you, son. ("regular" voice) Dad, are you space? (deep voice) Yes, now we are a family again." *"Are we in space yet? Gotta go to space, gotta go to SPACE!" *"(hushed voice) You are the farthest ever in space. ("regular" voice) Why me, space? (hushed voice) Because you are the best. ("regular" voice) I'm the best at SPACE! Yes... Heh, heh, what's your favorite team in space ball?" *"Space... DAH!" *"Are -- are -- are we in space, now? What's the hold up? Gotta go to space, gotta go to SPACE!" *"Arcane Arts. Want to master the Arcane Arts. Arcane Arts... in space." - After creating the Dovahcore Helmet. *"Happy to carry your burdens... to space!" - At Breezehome, when Lydia is there. Back Into Space もしどう見ても宇宙に戻りたがっているときに Core を宇宙に返したいならば、core は非常に膨大な量の magicka とスペル で簡単にそれを実行できる。 両手に dual cast で Lightning Bolt スペルを装備する。Core を掴んだまま、手を上げてスペルの準備し、空に目標を定め、発射する。Core は最初に出会った時と同じ速さで空に向かって飛んでゆくだろう。Core は空に消えて宇宙へ帰還する。 クエストの噂 コンソールを開いてコマンド "portal help"、"core help"、"space help," のうちどれかを入力すれば、クエスト名 "portal2quest" 、Core に関する次回のクエストの可能性があるヒント、''Portal 2 に言及していることがわかる。 トリビア * Core の価値は 256 gold で重量は 3.14 ポンドである (ゲームでは重量は3.1に丸められているが Creation Kit では完全な重量を確認できる)。 * The Dovahcore Helmet のコストは 512 gold で Core の2倍。 * Core のランダムコメントの1つはSpeech skill のレベルアップを知らせてくれる。Archery や Smithing のレベルアップを知らせばしないが、, ただの "Space skill" である。 * The Space Core はゲーム Portal 2 の出身で、並外れてファンの人気者だった。 * The Core は インベントリに表示されている時ですら喋る。 * Core のことを 'space junk' (宇宙廃棄物) と呼んでいる人について The Core のセリフでは、有名な商人のセリフ "Some people call this junk. Me? I call it treasure." (「誰かがこれをガラクタと言っている。私か？ 私はこれを宝と言っている。」) を引用している。 * 'Spaceborn' についての The Core のセリフ は Skyrim のキャラクターの Dragonborn を引用している。 * 多くのセリフには、Space Core がドラゴン、''Skyrim'' にいる敵意を抱いている生物の種について言及している。 * The Core は天の川銀河の Big Dipper のことを話すが、Tamriel の人々は天の川について知らない。 * レベルアップ画面に表示される Wheatley (ホイートリー) は Portal 2 の別のキャラクターであり、背景の星々のいたるところにランダムに浮遊している。Portal 2 のエンディングへの言及である。 * ローディングスクリーンでは、Space Core が次のテキストとともに現れるかもしれない: "Space can be seen over Tamriel at night, when your head is tilted backwards."　「あなたの頭が後ろから突かれたとき、宇宙は夜に Tamriel 上空で目の当たりにできます。」 * The Core は、荷物を運ぶためにLydia の熱烈な興味を失うことを引き合いに出して、喜んであなたの荷物を、(宇宙に) 運ぶと話す。 バグ * Breezehome に Space Core を置いて家を立ち去ると、他の建物内でも Space Core が話しているのが聞こえる。 その他 * 2013年5月1日 (水) 16:20 (UTC)現在、このmodのespファイルはTES5Editによるクリーニングが必要とBOSSが警告してくる。 関連項目 * Mods:Dovahcore Helmet 外部リンク * w:c:Portal:Portal 2 * * be:Fall of the Space Core, Vol. 1 en:Fall of the Space Core, Vol. 1 ru:Fall of the Space Core, Vol. 1 Category:Official Mods Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items